Holidays with you -one shot Elsanna-
by storm1209
Summary: Sin duda las festividades son las fechas favoritas de Elsa y Anna y aunque las cosas no siempre salgan de la mejor manera ellas saben que lo verdaderamente importante de estas fechas es la compañía de la otra


**DÍA 1**

Suspiré profundamente después de revisar mis redes sociales por quinta vez para confirmar que efectivamente estaba conectada y que no había señal alguna de ella, no todavía. De cualquier manera Anna había dicho once y treinta y aún faltaban cinco minutos para que se cumpliera la hora acordada… cinco eternos minutos para volver a verla. Tamborileé los dedos sobre el escritorio un rato más antes de ir por mi celular pero me senté inmediatamente cuando la video llamada en Skype apareció en mi pantalla, contesté y un segundo después Anna estaba frente a mí con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Hola cariño"- Dijo saludando con la mano.

-"Hola"

-"¿Cómo estás?" - Me encogí de hombros y la sonrisa de Anna fue reemplazada por una mueca de preocupación. -"Siento mucho que hayan cancelado mi vuelo, nada me gustaría más que estar contigo esta noche."

-"Anna, es noche buena, quiero matar al responsable." - Ella rió y rodó los ojos.

-"Bueno si quieres atacar la aerolínea puedes hacerlo, pero si sigues haciendo pucheros te advierto que no te verás lo suficientemente aterradora para que te hagan caso."

-"Aún no puedo creerlo."- Dije cruzándome de brazos.

-"Hey, no importa en donde esté, lo importante es que te amo y que estamos juntas…bueno no como juntas muy juntas porque estás del otro lado de la pantalla, pero ¡podemos vernos! y abrir los regalos. Elsa, es navidad, quiero verte feliz, ¿si?"

-"Y yo te quiero aquí"

-"Cada año dices que hago demasiado alboroto en navidad ¿y ahora te quejas?."

-"¡Anna es que te vuelves loca! Nunca en mi vida había conocido a alguien como tu."

-"Por supuesto que no, por eso te casaste conmigo tonta." - Anna me guiñó el ojo y sonreí en mi puesto.

-"Me casé contigo porque me haces feliz, no porque seas la loca de la navidad."

-"Hace parte de lo que soy, fue lo que aceptaste cuand…" -¿Qué pasó?

Busque el puntero en la pantalla para devolver la llamada pero por alguna razón no se podía restablecer la conexión. Comprobé el estado de mi señal y al parecer no había ningún problema con ella. Entonces el problema tenía que ser de Anna. Miré la hora... 11:40 ¡Demonios! ¿Iba a pasar nochebuena sin Anna por culpa del maldito aeropuerto y el maldito internet?. Me levanté de la silla y busqué desesperadamente mi celular y como pude marqué su número.

-"¿Hola?"

-"¿Anna qué pasó? Estoy intentando llamarte pero tu in.."

-"Elsa, ¡gracias a Dios! No sé qué pasa pero parece que todos están teniendo problemas con la comunicación, creo que las redes se están saturando y … ¿Elsa?..¿Elsa, me escuchas?"

-"¿Anna?"

-"¿Hola?"- Esto no puede estar pasándome. -"¿Amor?... ¡Demonios!"

-"Anna" - !Dios! -" Anna, estoy escuchándote, ¿Qué.."

-"Elsa, no te escucho…voy a colgar, intentaré solucionarlo ¿okey?, lo siento."

Anna finalizó la llamada y no pude hacer más que mirar la pantalla de mi celular sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

Miré su regalo sobre nuestra cama y me acerqué tomando la bolsa con cuidado. Iba a llorar era seguro, llevaba días evitando hacerlo, incluso en la mañana cuando ella había llamado diciendo que no vendría había estado reacia a hacerlo, pero esto era demasiado y no era justo.

Dejé el regalo en la almohada de Anna y me acosté en la mía sin dejar de mirarlo. Debería estar mirándola a ella no a su regalo de navidad, en quince minutos tendría que entregárselo y Anna reiría emocionada y me besaría, entonces yo la tomaría por la cintura y pensaría que sabía exactamente cual sería su reacción porque sabía que ella amaría su regalo.

Sentí como mi corazón se contrajo en mi pecho y me acurruque abrazando mis rodillas, hundí mi cabeza en la almohada preparándome para dejar salir absolutamente todo lo que estaba sintiendo pero mi celular vibró en mi mano y la foto de Anna besando mi mejilla apareció en la pantalla.

- _'Elsa lo siento, no puedo conectarme de nuevo, de verdad espero que recibas este mensaje. Te amo.'_ \- Éste es el peor Día de mi vida.

- _'Esta bien, no te preocupes, te veo mañana temprano en el aeropuerto. Anna , feliz navidad, yo también te amo.'_ \- Después de enviarle mi respuesta dejé caer el celular sobre la cama. Unos minutos después volvió a vibrar y rápidamente busqué su nuevo mensaje.

- _'Ninguna navidad será feliz si no puedo estar contigo, no sabes lo que... ¿qué hace un reno frente a nuestra casa?'_ -¿Qué?

- _'¿Qué? ¿Anna te drogaron?¿con quién estás?'_

-' _¿Por qué tienes sólo la luz del cuarto encendida? ¿Ibas a la cama temprano?'_

- _'¿Cómo sabes qué'_ \- Un momento...sólo puede haber una manera en que ella sepa lo de las luces. Miré hacia la ventana y solté el celular sin siquiera preocuparme de terminar de escribir el mensaje. No me atreví a moverme hasta que escuché el dúo de voces fuera de la casa.

' _Oh, blanca Navidad, sueño  
y con la nieve alrededor  
blanca es mi quimera  
y es mensajera de paz  
y de puro amor.'_

Me apresuré a la ventana y tal como lo había pensado Kristoff estaba cantando en el jardín acompañado por…. esa voz. Corrí hacia las escaleras y las bajé de dos en dos sintiendo como el villancico se hacía más fuerte mientras me acercaba a la puerta principal.

 _'Oh, blanca Navidad, nieve,  
un blanco sueño y un cantar  
recordar tu infancia podrás  
al llegar la blanca navidad'_

Abrí la puerta y me lancé a los brazos de Anna, sentí como sus brazos me envolvían con la misma necesidad de sentirme cerca con la que yo la abrazaba a ella, hundí mi cabeza en el espacio de su cuello y dejé que su calor me diera la bienvenida. El reloj de Kristoff sonó marcando la medianoche y sentí el suave aliento de Anna en mi oído.

-"Jo,Jo,Jo. Parece que alguien recibió su regalo a tiempo."

Los últimos treinta minutos vinieron a mi cabeza en un segundo y me sacudí de su abrazo. Voy a matarla. La tomé por los hombros y di un paso atrás.

-"Anna, sabes que estoy completamente feliz de que estés aquí, pero vas a tener que explicarme cómo es que no estás en la casa de tus padres teniendo problemas con la comunicación. "

-"Le dije que sería difícil de explicar hace una hora cuando me llamó desde el aeropuerto."

-"Hola, Kristoff"- Suspiré después de soltar a Anna y besé al rubio en la mejilla.

-"¿Te molesta si entramos?"- Dijo señalando a la calle.

-"¿Sven?"- ¿Cómo es que no lo había visto? Dios, de verdad había un reno frente a nuestra casa.

-"Wow wow, es un reno con la nariz roja. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Dónde está su espíritu de la navidad?"- Nos reprochó Anna.

-"Ya hablamos de esto, no voy a llamarlo de esa manera."

-"Kristoff, ya tiene la nariz roja, qué más da si solo pretendemos que.."

-"No lo haré."

-"Anna, sabes que navidad no es halloween ¿verdad?" - Pregunté levantando una ceja.

-"Y tu sabes que no podría dejar pasar esta oportunidad."- Murmuró orgullosa mirando al reno.

-"Oportunidad que se irá cuando entremos."- Advirtió Kristoff.

-"¿Vas a meter un reno en mi casa?"

-"Elsa, no vas a dejarlo afuera ¿o si?"- Anna se cruzó de brazos y me miró desafiante lo que quería decir que conocía mi respuesta.

-"¡Esta bien! Pero cuidado con los muebles." - Kristoff me dio una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia el trineo.

Anna lo siguió con la mirada y después se giró hacia mí sonriendo pero su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una mueca de súplica cuando crucé mis brazos frente a ella.

-"Elsa, todo tiene una explicación, escucha." - Dijo enredando sus manos en mi cintura -" Cuando me dijeron que mi vuelo se había cancelado tenía que llamar y contarte, pero cuando te escuché al otro lado de la línea me di cuenta de que llevaba veinte días esperando ese avión y no iba a rendirme tan fácilmente, entonces hablé con la chica de los tiquetes y me dijo que todos los vuelos estaban agotados pero que podía esperar a que tal vez alguien cancelara uno y tomarlo en su lugar, el problema es que eso era casi imposible, por eso no quise llamarte y darte falsas esperanzas.

Inconscientemente miré al suelo y mordí el interior de mi mejilla mientras Anna continuaba con su explicación.

-"Elsa, hasta hace dos horas estar aquí era prácticamente impensable, ya me estaba dando por vencida pero entonces un tal Weselton canceló su vuelo porque la silla del avión no era lo suficientemente cómoda, ¡fue increíble cuando me llamaron! Así que subí al avión lo más rápido que pude y decidí que te daría la sorpresa."

-"¿Estuviste doce horas en el aeropuerto esperando a que alguien cancelara un vuelo?"

-"Si, y lo conseguí" - La amo.

-"¿Dónde estabas cuando te conectaste?."

-"En la casa de Kristoff."

-"Eres….eres maquiavélica Anna."- Dije después de soltar el aire frustrada.

-"¡Hey! También me moría por verte, fueron las dos calles más largas de mi vida."

-"Debiste habérmelo dicho."

-"¿Y arruinar uno de tus regalos de navidad? Ni pensarlo "

-"¿Uno de mis regalos?"

-"Si y estoy segura de que el segundo lo compensará todo."

-"Anna, por qué crees que un regalo hará que yo.."

-"Porque tiene encaje."

-"Oh"

-"¡Cuidado, reno cruzando!"- Advirtió Kristoff abriéndose paso. Lo seguí con la mirada después de saludar a Sven y entonces sentí los brazos de Anna en mi cintura acercándome hacia ella.

-"Entonces ¿me perdonas?" - Anna sonrió inocentemente y mi cuerpo me traicionó cuando reconoció a la mujer que amo llevando mis manos a su rostro para acercarlo al mío.

-"¿Tengo opción?."

-"Si, pero de todas maneras lo harás porque estabas muriendo sin mi."

-"Cierto."- Anna rió triunfantemente y se acercó a mi oído.

-"¿Así que ya puedo ver mi regalo?" - ¡Su regalo!. Corrí hasta nuestro cuarto, tomé la bolsa y me dirigí nuevamente al primer piso en donde Anna estaba esperándome.

-"Tiene que ser algo realmente impresionante para que estés así de emocionada."

-"Ábrelo."- Dije impaciente.

Anna comenzó a mirar dentro de la bolsa y cuando reconoció el muñeco de peluche su rostro se iluminó en éxtasis.

-"¡Olaf!- Anna lo tomó de la bolsa y lo llevó a su pecho mientras reía. -"Es igual al que estabas dibujando cuando nos conocimos."

-"Si, dijiste que sería bonito abrazarlo en las noches si no estuviera hecho de papel, así que… bueno, a esta versión de él le encantan los abrazos."

-"¿Aún lo recuerdas?"

-"Anna, yo recuerdo cualquier cosa que tenga que ver contigo."

-"¡Es hermoso, me encanta!"- Dijo antes de lanzarse a mis brazos y besarme. Lo sabía. La tomé por la cintura sintiendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y la besé de vuelta.

¡Dios! como la había extrañado.

-"Feliz navidad."- Murmuró en mis labios después de separarse.

-"Feliz navidad Anna."

 **DÍA 2**

-"Kristoff atiende la puerta por favor."- Dije abriendo la ventana para que saliera el humo de la cocina. Unos minutos después Kristoff volvió con una mueca de desagrado.

-"¿Qué pasó?"

-"Hans, el repartidor de pizza, ¿Por qué siempre la entrega fría?. "

-"La pregunta es ¿por qué seguimos comprando ahí.?"- Dijo Anna devolviendo el extintor a su lugar.

-"Porque quemaste la cena y es la pizzería más cercana." - Respondí poniendo el sartén en el lavaplatos.

-"Lo siento, de verdad."

-"Eso no cambiará el hecho de que nuestra cena de año nuevo será pizza."- Dijo Kristoff caminando hacia el jardín trasero con la comida mientras Anna me daba una mirada de incredulidad.

-"No está tan mal ¿verdad?"- Tomé su mano y comencé a caminar en la misma dirección que el rubio.

-"Estoy segura de que está bromeando, si no, lo enviaremos a su casa a pasar año nuevo con la tv."

-"No sería mala idea."- Ambas reímos y entonces Sven hizo un sonido gracioso cuando nos vio.

-"Tranquilo ex rudolf ya vamos."- Dije y Kristoff negó con la cabeza.

-"Muy graciosas, pero no se reirán la próxima vez que Sven le haga cariños a la nariz de tu peluche y yo no mueva un dedo por ayudarlo."- Anna abrazó a Olaf con su mano libre y se preparó para responderle al rubio, así que antes de que ella pudiera decir algo oculté mi risa y continué nuestro camino. Me acomode a un costado de Sven y Anna recostó con su espalda en mi pecho dejando a Olaf sobre sus piernas. Ella estuvo mirando hacia el cielo por algunos minutos demasiado entretenida con Dios sabrá qué para darse cuenta de que todo el tiempo estuve observándola, sabía que estaba pensando en algo importante para ella, así que no quise molestarla, además… siempre se veía hermosa cuando tenía esa mirada.

-"¿Sabes?."- Comenzó sin dejar de mirar al cielo. -"Estaba pensando en todos los momentos bonitos que tuve este año y me di cuenta de que estuviste en la mayoría de ellos."

-"No sabía que eras de las que sentían nostalgia en año nuevo "

-"No, no lo soy, es que cuando estuve en el aeropuerto pensé en lo mismo. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa y verte, no me importaba si era navidad porque de cualquier manera eso es lo que quiero cada día desde que te conocí, pero también sabía que si llegaba tendría otro bonito recuerdo a tu lado, porque contigo siempre es así… amarte se siente bonito Elsa."

-"Amarte también se siente bonito Anna." - La abracé recostando mi cabeza en su cuello y ella sonrió.

-"Chicas, ¿están listas?"- Kristoff se acercó a nosotras sonriendo mientras movía su celular para mostrarnos la hora.

-"Por supuesto que sí."- Respondió Anna.

-"¿Tan pronto?"

-"No es pronto cariño ¿no viste la hora.?"

-"Sí, es.. sólo que tengo la sensación de que éste momento siempre me toma desprev.."

-"¡Diez!"

-"¡Nueve!"

-"¡Ocho!, Elsa ¿qué estás haciendo?"- Dijo Anna sacudiendo mi mano impaciente.

-"¡Siete!"- Continuó Kristoff en solitario.

-"¡Seis!"

Santo Dios, el próximo año podré una alarma. Suspiré con resignación y me incorporé junto con Anna a la cuenta regresiva.

-"¡Cinco!"

-"¡Cuatro!"

-"¡Tres!"

-"¡Dos!"

-"¡Uno!"

-"¡Feliz año nuevo!" - Kristoff nos abrazó a ambas y Sven celebró lamiendo su mejilla; un segundo después el celular del rubio sonó y él desapareció en la cocina intentando consolar a su madre porque al parecer a Bulda si la afectaba el año nuevo.

-"Feliz año." - Murmuré después de besar a Anna en la mejilla.

-"Será feliz siempre que pueda estar contigo."

-"Entonces lo será"

-"Te amo."

-"Y yo a ti."

 **DÍA 3**

Comencé a deshacer mi trenza frente al espejo después de ponerme algo de ropa cómoda para dormir, mientras cepillaba mi cabello con mis dedos observé el anillo en mi mano izquierda yendo y viniendo con cada movimiento y no pude evitar sonreír. Éste había sido el mejor San Valentín que habíamos tenido: Venecia, Teatro la fenice, cena, góndolas, beso en el puente de los suspiros al atardecer para cumplir con la leyenda (A Pesar de mi insistencia frente al verdadero significado de ésta), champán. Anna había cumplido con todos los detalles que había prometido, todos, menos…. 'Sexy time'.

Miré a la pelirroja a través del espejo dormida en mi cama y entonces crucé la habitación y gateando subí sobre ella.

-"Anna"- Murmuré.

-"Uhm."

-"Despierta."

-"Uhum."

-"¿Estás lista?"- Sacudí la cama saltando en mis rodillas mientras me apoyaba en la palma de mis manos y ella entre abrió los ojos en respuesta. -"Anna ¿Estás lista?"

-"Nací lista."- balbuceó y reí. Sabía como terminaría esto.

Besé su nariz, su boca y despacio comencé a besar su cuello mientras extendía mi brazo para alcanzar la mesa de noche y apagar la única luz que nos iluminaba, después, cuando los ronquidos de Anna se hicieron presentes me metí en las sabanas y la abracé hundiendo mi cabeza en su cabello.

…..

…..

-"Elsa ¿cuánd… por qué apagaste la luz?."

-"Bueno... considero que estamos un poco cansadas."

-"Hey, tu no te ves cansada." - Susurró acariciando mi mejilla.

-"Pues lo estoy."

-"Mentirosa."

-"Anna."

-"¡No puedo creer que lo arruiné!" - Sollozó -" De verdad lo siento… iré a dormir al sofá"- Ella comenzó a arrastrarse fuera de la cama mientras se llevaba una de las sabanas.

-"¿Qué? por supuesto que no." - Tiré de su pijama y Anna cayó a mi lado.

-"Hoy era un día especial, lo siento mucho."

-"No lo sientas tonta, ya tendremos otros."

Después de arroparnos la abracé por la espalda y entrelacé mi mano con la de ella, sentí el roce de su anillo con el mío y después de besarla me acurruqué para sentirla más cerca.

-"Elsa, ahora estoy más despierta, si tomo un poco de café creo que podemos…"

-"Anna, ya duérmete."

-"Okey."

Por supuesto que tendríamos más días, con Anna no necesitaba preocuparme por fechas especiales porque ella hacía los 365 días del año especiales para mí. Por supuesto que habría más días…. teníamos el resto de nuestras vidas.


End file.
